


Home

by lonely_night



Category: The Voice (France) RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Massage, No disrespect meant! :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_night/pseuds/lonely_night
Summary: After being voted off The Voice just before the final, Zazie wants to show the singer just how much she means to her.





	Home

She knew there had been something different about her the minute she had heard her.

The lights had gone down and the tune had started to play. It hadn’t taken Zazie long to realise the song, and when she had done she had exclaimed in surprise, almost gripping the arms of her chair.

The reactions of her fellow judges didn’t surprise her - the voice was undeniably sexy after all, but she almost wished they would look underneath that, to the woman who was singing.

It wasn’t so hard for Zazie to get swept away by the steamy vocals however, and before she knew it she was pressing the button, spinning round, and facing -

Facing the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, her heart almost stopping in the shock.

‘J’adore!’ Zazie had exclaimed, maybe accidentally, as the woman struck sexy yet beautiful poses, and she knew then that she wanted to know more about this sublime being, she wanted that so desperately it almost hurt.

When the woman began dancing she couldn’t help but stand up with her, clapping along, pretending it was just them. But then Pascal turned too and she remembered where she was.

But she could still enjoy herself, right?

Florent was standing up too now but she didn’t notice, running her tongue along dry lips, she realised that the girl was incredibly good.

She couldn’t help cheering when she finished singing. It was incredible, and all she could do was stare.

She still wasn’t sure what to say when it came to her pitch even though she had been left until last, so when she opened her mouth a stream of flattery and admiration for Demi-Mondaine came out.

She just hoped it was enough.

 

It was clear that Demi-Mondaine (Zazie really wanted to discover her first name), adored her son, and Zazie adored himeven more for choosing her! The excitement that had sped through her when he had said her name! She just hoped that the woman would have chosen the same, because when she touched her to hug her and ‘faire la bise’ she felt her stomach drop and sparks fly.

She hoped Demi-Mondaine felt the same.

 

 

Zazie wanted Demi-Mondaine to sing well in the final auditions. She wanted to choose her to come on her team.

So it was just as well that she sang ‘avec le temps’ so powerfully you could almost feel the fire around her. The others were right - she was unbelievable.

 

 

They got on well in training, better than even she could have hoped, and when Demi stepped onto the stage during the battle rounds, Zazie knew she would do well.

And when the song ended, Zazie knew who she would pick. It would always be her.

 

 

Zazie found it hard to focus on the singing when it came to ‘crazy in love’.

She watched with her mouth half open - she wasn’t aware it was going to be quite this hot. The way that the woman moved, especially with the dancer circling her was divine. And the kiss. The kiss at the end. Zazie thought she would lose it.

She wondered if she already had.

When the public voted through Demi-Mondaine she almost cried from the relief.

 

 

‘The show must go on’ was well, fine, but Demi was so tired, and it showed. Zazie wanted to take her away and give her the massage she had joked about during training, only this time not in a joking-fashion. She only had to hope that she would feel better when it came to ‘Au suivant’.

Zazie wasn’t disappointed. One of the best francophone singers in history, Jacques Brel was never easy to sing, and Zazie thought that Demi-Mondaine was formidable, and did a fantastic job.

She saved her. Because how could she not?

 

Demi-Mondaine did brilliantly in the duet with Maëlle, or so Zazie thought. She knew she would have saved her but the public wanted something different, and as to this Zazie had no choice.

As she went up to greet them both she felt herself wanting, no, needing to touch Demi-Mondaine’s skin, just so she could be sure she was real, so that she could know something was real, her anchor.

She whispered into her ear, ‘can I come and see you later?’

‘Ok’, mouthed back Demi, and Zazie wanted to never let go of her.

But she watched her walk off the stage.

 

She watched her leave.

 

 

Zazie found Demi-Mondaine in her dressing room, an hour after the show.

She’d been rushed off her feet, what with the audience and the other talents, and hair and makeup, and everyone really.

She desperately wanted to see the other woman.

Excusing herself as early as possible, Zazie went to go and find her.

 

Knocking on the dressing room of Demi-Mondaine, Zazie heard a tentative ‘come in’, from inside.

Gently pushing open the door, Zazie smiled at seeing her sat in front of the dressing room mirror, packing up her small amount of makeup and hair products.

“Hi”, she said quietly.

“Hello,” replied Demi-Mondaine, smiling at her.

“I wish you could have got through, I wish you could have won,” Zazie blurted out.

“I know, me too,” she replied quietly.

Zazie sat down next to her and sighed softly.

“I want...I have to...I’d like...” struggling for words now, Zazie didn’t know how to express what she’d come for.

Taking Demi-Mondaine’s hand, she guided her to stand, standing up beside her, and drawing her in for a long hug, intimately caressing her back.

“You look so tired. The others tell me that you look after all of them,” Zazie whispered into Demi-Mondaine’s ear, “will you allow me to look after you tonight?”

Demi-Mondaine drew back to look into Zazie’s eyes. “Is that what you want?” She asked.

“Absolutely,” she said.

 

Lying a plush throw and pillow on the ground, Zazie smiled gently, and, more uncertainly asked if Demi-Mondaine would undress.

Slightly confused, the woman removed her dress with Zazie’s help so that she didn’t trip over it.

Demi removed her underwear much more slowly, looking at Zazie with a grinning glint in her eye, as though it were a strip-tease.

Zazie laughed at the teasing look on her face, breaking the other woman’s composure and making her laugh too.

With the tension broken, Zazie gestured for Demi-Mondaine to lie down before she had any time for her eye to wander.

Slightly uncertain, she did, “just relax,” Zazie murmured, caressing her arm, “but, before we continue, can I please ask you, what is your first name?”

“Beatrice,” the other woman replied, smiling.

“Beatrice,” repeated Zazie, saying it as though it was a prayer, “that’s beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Beatrice whispered shyly.

 

Gently, Zazie began to massage the soles of the Beatrice’s feet, applying pressure to the soles with her thumbs as she reached for the massage oil.

Beatrice giggled, the sensation tickling her, “sorry, I should have asked if you were ticklish!” Said Zazie

“No, it’s nice, I quite like it,” she replied encouragingly.

Zazie continued, massaging the ball of her feet, and then worked her way up to her legs, lathering the oil. Lightly stroking her long legs, she began to knead the smooth skin, then she pressed the palm of her hand into the skin, slowly moving it up and down, eliciting a shiver from Beatrice.

Having moved her hand up and down several times, and gently skating her hands over Beatrice’s butt, Zazie moved to her back.

Applying some more of the oil, Zazie carefully kneads the knots and pressure and stress out of her back, causing Beatrice to groan quietly and then clamp a hand over her mouth.

Zazie frowned at that, “why did you put your hand over your mouth?” She asked,

“Because I was being loud.”

“No, please express yourself, I want to hear you,” reassured Zazie.

“You do?”

“Yes, Beatrice, I do.”

The woman shivered at the use of her name and Zazie continued to move oil-covered hands up and down Beatrice’s back.

 

After a short while, Zazie paused, “could you turn on to your front, Beatrice?”

Nodding, the woman turned over and Zazie gasped aloud at her beauty, almost afraid to touch her. Almost.

Quietly, she dipped her fingers into the warm oil again and repeated the process of the massage on Beatrice’s feet and legs, avoiding any contact with her vagina however.

 

Zazie began to drip the oil onto Beatrice’s arms, running her hands up and down several times.

And then, Zazie dragged her hands softly over Beatrice’s lower chest, coming to rest just below her nipples.

“Is this okay?” She asked softly.

“Yes...please,” replied Beatrice, sounding as though she was begging.

“You need only ask, I’ll do whatever you like, I just want to make you feel good,” Zazie whispered.

Beatrice moaned at that, “you’re already making me feel good.”

Zazie grinned, “that’s what I’m here for!”

“No,” Beatrice said softly, “you’re so much more.”

Zazie’s heart skipped a beat and she lent forwards and ghosted a kiss across Beatrice’s lips, who leaned upwards eagerly. Gently, Zazie pushed her back down, “afterwards,” she promised.

Zazie carefully caressed Beatrice’s breasts and nipples, eliciting moan after moan as she drew circles on her body.

Then, slowly, giving her the option to stop her if she wanted, Zazie licked a nipple, taking it into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. Beatrice gasped from the pleasure and hissed through her teeth, “mmm so good, Zazie!”

Zazie hummed in reply, making Beatrice moan more.

Taking the other nipple into her mouth, Zazie also licked it, smiling tenderly at the squirming, beautiful woman below her.

 

Finally, she moved downwards towards her goal.

Zazie drizzled the warm oil onto Beatrice’s clit, making her gasp.

Massaging her vagina with the substance, Zazie stroked her with long, sure lengths, and gently dipped a finger into her hole, causing Beatrice to breathe out a moan. Moving her finger in and out, she carefully positioned her mouth at Beatrice’s entrance and licked her. Beatrice almost screamed in pleasure, desperately thrusting her hips in a effort to feel more of Zazie’s mouth on her.

Zazie circled her tongue around her clit, making the other woman groan loudly, “I’m not going to last much longer, Zazie,” she breathed out.

Zazie moaned in encouragement, the vibration making Beatrice choke from pleasure.

Continuing to suck on her clit, Zazie murmured , “come for me Beatrice.”

Beatrice came with a scream, arching her back and gasping and Zazie carried her through.

 

 

Later, as she lay in Zazie’s arms, Beatrice smiled and kissed her tenderly, whispering, “let me take you home”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos appreciated as always! Xox


End file.
